Non Patent Literature 1 describes epitaxial growth of a GaN layer on a (100) plane of a β-Ga2O3 substrate. A light emitting diode is manufactured on the (100) plane of the β-Ga2O3 substrate and this light emitting diode includes an In0.12Ga0.88N/In0.03Ga0.97N multiple quantum well structure.